


Knot Lust, But Love

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Poly, Shibari, Top Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: It's Tien's birthday and Yamcha has a very special surprise for him!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).



“Are you ready for your birthday surprise, Tien?”

 

Tien looked up from his book to see Yamcha leaned against the doorway with his hands behind his back, a wolfish grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Unsure what the ominous look could mean, Tien played it safe in his reply.

 

“I thought the fancy dinner was my surprise.”

 

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that fancy. Besides, I’m talking about fulfilling a different kind of hunger.” Voice lowered and grin spreading, he sauntered closer to Tien’s chair, hands still out of sight.

 

“Like dessert?”

 

“Exactly like dessert.”

 

Yamcha straddled his lap, pushing his book away and leaning forward to kiss him. First a softness, mouths pressing together and tongue teasing, then the hardness of teeth tugging at his lower lip. Tien’s pulse quickened as he began to get an idea of the type of dessert Yamcha was in the mood for. But then something bristled brushed against his cheek and he pulled back and opened his eyes to see a long rope in Yamcha’s hands.

 

“What are you going to do with that?” Doubt and excitement coiled together in his stomach.

 

“Nothing you don’t want to do.” A genuine smile, relaxing and calming, but quickly followed by a show of teeth—predatory and dominating. “But I’d like to try this out on you.”

 

Tien’s three eyes blinked at the words. “I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing. What are you going to do exactly?”

 

“I’m going to tie you up and give you the night of your life. I’m going to take care of you completely. But if you want to stop any time, we will.” Yamcha let the rope drag over Tien’s bare chest, a pink tongue slipping out as his eyes followed the trail of his hands lower and lower. Staring at Tien through his long bangs, Yamcha’s fingers buried themselves in thick thighs.

 

“Does that sound like something you’d like?”

 

Blood racing to the polar ends of his body, Tien had to blink a few times as he realized he was supposed to answer. He glanced between the rope and Yamcha, eager to please, excited to try something new, and entranced by the obvious want burning in those dilated pupils. Any qualms were calmed by the fact that it was Yamcha, the man he would die for. The man he traveled across the world and the afterlife with. The man he had long ago vowed to do anything for—willing to be bound physically and spiritually by Yamcha.

 

“Alright.” Smiles were exchanged, a nervous laugh and a pleased chuckle. Then Yamcha rose from his lap and was leading him to the bed, gently laying him down, and trailing the rope over his stomach and chest. His breath caught and the seconds seemed to drag on as he waited for Yamcha’s next move. Waited to be tied up and taken care of, as Yamcha said, whatever that would entail.

 

“I’m going to start now, Tien.”

 

Swallowing to cut the tension, Tien nodded and let Yamcha handle his body. The long rope looped around his neck, down between his thighs—he blushed to see how it put his dick on display—then back up and around his arms and chest, criss-crossing around him in a diamond pattern. The final length of rope trailed down his leg and around his ankle, securing his right leg to a bedpost. He wiggled in his bindings to test it, but the rope didn’t stretch as he had expected. It stayed fast, keeping his arms completely immobile.

 

“Is this really how you want it? I won’t be able to touch you or anything like this.”

 

“Yeah. Your job is to just lay there and take all the pleasure I’m going to give you. Don’t try to fight it, just surrender to the feeling.” Seductive words dripping from between parted lips, a heated gaze from under long eyelashes, and warm fingertips that left searing trails over tense skin. Then the grinning face turned from him and looked to the doorway.

 

“You can come in now.”

 

Tien’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to sense who was in the house with them, but then his mouth dropped open as his question was answered. Squirming in embarrassment, he looked between the two men in horror.

 

“Yamcha! What is going on?!” Tied in such a provocative way gave him no hope of covering himself or shielding his body from Piccolo’s eyes.

 

“Happy birthday, Tien.” A fanged smile accompanied an overly appreciative gaze of the bound and exposed body.

 

Embarrassment painted across his face, Tien’s mind began to reel with regret at allowing himself to be tied up. Warm hands splayed across his chest and he looked back to Yamcha wearing a mischievous grin which did little to console him.  

 

“Relax. I have to admit I was a little jealous at first when I saw the way you looked at Piccolo, but soon the idea began to intrigue me.” Long black hair framed his grinning face, swaying to obscure his features as Yamcha glanced over his shoulder.

 

“We’ve been planning this for months.” Piccolo’s deep voice resonated from the doorway.

 

Tien did a double take between the two, unsure if this was really happening—unsure how he had given his secret fantasies away and unsure how the two had come to some agreement on this.

 

“Yamcha, I’m sorry. You are the most important person in the world to me and I never meant to cause you doubt. You don’t have to do this for me.”

 

“I’m getting a little jealous over here.” After a snicker and shuffling of feet, Piccolo was beside the bed. “If we’re going to share, I better get some affection too.”

 

Mouth flapping as he tried to come up with a response to please both of them, Yamcha cut him off when the silence stretched too long.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t be able to accept it gracefully.” Yamcha’s laughter was good-natured as he shared a knowing smirk with Piccolo.

 

“Hmph. I guess you were right about the need to keep him from running off.”

 

“That’s why you tied me up?!” Words finally came back to his mouth and Tien wasn’t sure whether to be angry at being manipulated or glad Yamcha knew him well enough to anticipate a flight response.

 

“Partially.” His smirking lips melted into a more demure smile. “I also just really wanted to try this with you. Are you still okay with this? Are you okay with Piccolo?”

 

Tien felt overheated as he took a moment to process Yamcha’s question. His eyes cut to Piccolo staring down at him. He couldn’t deny that he felt an attraction to the man, but he had never planned on acting on it or it going any further than a distant appreciation. Certainly had never planned on Piccolo and Yamcha teaming up to—share him? Date him? Fuck him?

 

“W-What exactly does all of this mean?”

 

“You have an attraction to both of us. We both have an attraction to you. We agreed to test this out and see where it goes.” Succinct as usual.

 

The ropes seemed tighter suddenly, his body more exposed somehow. His emotions tied up by his lust the same way he physically was. To test this out and see where it goes.

 

“What if doesn’t work?”

 

“What if does.” Piccolo’s broad shoulders shrugged and then he unfolded his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. “I’m willing to try if you are.”

 

Heat flooded through him anew as he gazed at Piccolo’s chest. Tien was willing. He had faced tougher challenges than giving into his heart’s desires. But he halted and looked back to Yamcha.

 

“Are you really okay with this?”

 

In answer, Yamcha stood and pulled off his own shirt with a grin. Then he turned around and slowly pushed his pants down his legs, bending down as he did so.

“What do you think?” Yamcha tilted his head to wink.

 

Tien’s breath froze in his lungs as his eyes were glued to what he recognized as a favorite toy already between Yamcha’s legs. His cock throbbed and a soft groan rumbled in his throat as he wondered how long Yamcha had kept it inside him. Then as slender fingers reached back to play with it, moving it in and out, Tien began to struggle against his bindings once again. The urge to replace the toy with himself brought a growl from him as he couldn’t free himself. The bed creaked and shifted and Tien jerked in surprise as Piccolo sat beside him—having been so entranced by Yamcha’s teasing display he had almost forgotten about the other man in the room.

 

Cool hands cautiously smoothed over his arm and shoulder, Piccolo’s eyes staring into his, searching for any reaction. It was at once both intense and gentle, making Tien feel suddenly shy.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

The request was so simple and titillating that there was no way Tien could refuse. He nodded quickly, suddenly feeling very thirsty. Piccolo didn’t hesitate, moving straight in to meld their mouths and tug at Tien’s lip with his fangs. It was commanding and Tien didn’t know why he had expected something soft and tender. He opened his mouth for more, moaning shamelessly at the way Piccolo took the lead. Piccolo’s tongue pressed inside, exploring and rubbing against his in a rougher manner than Yamcha used. It was raw and feral, a heady experience that forced Tien to squeeze his eyes shut and arch his neck for more.

 

“Looks like you two hit it off, but I’m feeling a little left out now.” The bed shifted again.

Tien broke the kiss to moan as he felt himself buried in the familiar tightness of Yamcha then cool hands were on both sides of his face and the insistent tongue back inside his mouth. He wanted to wrest control back, wanted to cling to Piccolo, wanted to hold Yamcha’s hips and thrust hard into him. The ropes held firm though, keeping him at their mercy. As Yamcha began a slow, gentle pace, Tien alternated between groaning and whimpering into Piccolo’s mouth.

 

The hands holding him suddenly tightened and Tien could feel the light sting of Piccolo’s nails against his skin. Yamcha laughed and then a loud smack rang through the room. Before Tien’s fogged brain could make sense of what had happened, he gasped as Piccolo pulled away from him.

 

“I want to hear more of his moans, you know.”

 

“Fine by me. I’ll give him something to really moan about.”

 

Panting and puzzled, he watched the pair exchange mock glares and then Piccolo grinned at him once more before moving behind Yamcha.

 

“Oh my—shit!” Tien’s whole body shook and twisted against the knots holding him as he felt the thick tongue slip between his cheeks. He let out a ragged gasp and tried to control himself as his legs were pushed wider apart and Piccolo lapped at his entrance.

 

“Do you like it, Ten?” A breathy question from between red lips.

 

“Yeah.” He managed a reply between his soft cries. The stimulation of Yamcha’s body sliding and sucking on his cock and Piccolo’s tongue doing quick swirls around his tight hole combined in a way that threatened to send him over the edge much too soon. Forcing air into his lungs, Tien tried to concentrate on something else, tried to hang on longer, but then he was being opened, being filled and his screams echoed through the house.

 

“He’s throbbing inside me! Slow down, Piccolo!” Yamcha fought for the breath to be heard over Tien’s cries of pleasure.

 

The tongue pulled out of him. “Then I’d just have to finish you off in his place.”

 

Yamcha’s face turned a deep scarlet even as he moaned louder, bounced on Tien’s lap harder.

 

“I’d like to see that one day.” Tien licked his lips as he pictured it in his mind briefly, enjoying the way Yamcha’s face contorted with a whimper at his words.  He didn’t have long to think about it as the adventurous tongue now lapped at his sac and somehow managed to wiggle between him and Yamcha to tease the base of his cock. As Yamcha rode him, when their hips came together the feel of the tongue disappeared.

 

“Piccolo!”

 

Yamcha’s yelp gave him a pretty good idea of what happened and he craned his neck to peer down, watching his dick slide into Yamcha’s ass and then as the man bounced up he’d get a glimpse of Piccolo lapping the two of them as they moved together.

 

“So fucking sexy….”

 

“Ten!”

 

Yamcha’s hands pressed against his hipbones as he moved faster. Legs trembling and hair stuck to his face by sweat, Yamcha always looked gorgeous when he was on the brink of losing it. Tien longed to hold him and bring him to completion with a few extra hard pumps inside his tight ass. But instead all he could do was watch with open mouth as Yamcha pressed down for the last time and shook as cum splattered over his chest and neck. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt the pulsing around his dick and took shallow breaths as he let the feeling wash over him.

 

As he tried to roll his hips upwards into the wheezing man atop him, his dick twitched as the tongue was forced between his legs once more. Hearing Piccolo’s moans, feeling the tongue dance deep inside him, and the lingering spasms of Yamcha caressing his cock were more than enough to make the coils of pleasure break and he released with a pleasured scream. Through the high of his orgasm he heard a deep rumble emanate from Piccolo and a sudden wetness between his legs that couldn’t be attributed to his cum leaking from Yamcha. His head was spinning and he whined as both Yamcha and Piccolo pulled away from him.

 

He stared at them with glassy eyes as they sat together at the end of the bed and watched him with twin smirks. Huffing and blinking away the wetness from his eyes, he smiled as he looked between the two.

 

“I think…this was the best birthday of my life.”

 

“So far.” Yamcha grinned like a wolf and Piccolo rolled his eyes with an amused snort.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Tien broke into a laugh at the pair. “Then I can’t wait to see what next year brings.”

 

“I’m not sharing with anyone else if that’s what you’re thinking.” Piccolo’s eyes sparkled as he gave a fanged smile.

 

“Aww, I was thinking we could—”

 

“No.”

 

“Before we get too far ahead of ourselves, do you think you could untie me?” Tien wheezed a laugh at their antics, wondering if this was a glimpse of what he was in for under this arrangement. As Yamcha moved forward to begin freeing him, Piccolo held out a hand and with a flash of light the bondage was gone. Tien stretched his body, sighing at being able to move again. The moment of freedom was short-lived though as immediately after the ropes were gone, Yamcha and Piccolo were wrapped around him.

  
He wanted to comment on how the extra warmth felt nice or the way they melded together was comforting, but he stayed silent. Closing his eyes in contentment, he let the moment be unbroken and pure—choosing to just lay there and take the love that the two men gave him.  

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for someone wonderful and beautiful!


End file.
